


Distractions

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose learns just how geeky the Doctor really is when their adventure finds them strolling into a sci-fi convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on uploading fics from tumblr to complete collections.

“Tell me again why a thermometer’s gonna help us, Doctor.” 

Rose pressed her head to the Doctor’s shoulder to peer at the device in his hands reading what looked like temperatures. 

“Oh, come on Rose,” the Doctor hummed an encouraging growl. “You’ve seen these before! Remember, when we were looking for that volcano on Mica 4? It’s not a ‘thermometer,’” the Doctor chided, drawing out ‘thermometer with a mock pout. “Well, still related to temperatures. But it’s not strictly a thermometer.”

“So it’s the…” Rose put her finger to her lips to think for a moment before jumping up triumphantly. “Thermal imaging! The… what’s it called… FLIR? It’s the FLIR thingy, isn’t it? Right?” 

The Doctor buried his nose in the device and kept walking, its intermittent trilling capturing all his attention. It had to be more advance than what she guessed. But at least she knew vaguely what they were doing. Sort of.

“You still haven’t said, though. What’s it for?” 

“This creature’s body temperature is much lower than a human’s. I can use this,” he waggled the device at her, “to see him since he likes to hide in a crowd. But I’ve lost him,” the Doctor explained, and growled the last few words.

“Think he might be hiding in there?” Rose nodded at a giant domed building ahead. “Convention center. Lots of people to hide behind there.”

The Doctor’s face lit up like a little boy’s on Christmas morning. In less than a breath she’d lost him, dashing ahead of her with his coat tails flapping to and fro behind him. Rose tore after him, but it was too late. The Doctor was nowhere in sight. 

She had to swim through a crowd soup in her search. Intensely uncomfortable didn’t begin to cover being packed in with a bunch of sweaty people in costume. Normally the Doctor was easy to find in a crowd. Here _everyone_  was oddly dressed. 

He found her first. “Rose! Rose!” he called out. 

Rose wheeled around and clapped her hand over her mouth. “What are you  _wearing_?” Rose giggled. 

“A knight’s helmet! Surprisingly, it’s almost historically accurate! Well. Not really. But it looks neat!” the Doctor beamed, taking it off to give it a quick study with a downward curl of his lips and a hum of approval. He then jumped, and fished into his coat pocket. “And look! I got a wand!” He presented it to her, a child proud of his macaroni art. “Do you like it? Isn’t it gorgeous? Look at all that detail! Marvelous!”

Rose pushed his hands back and shook her head, face turning pink with laughter. 

“What,” he leaned in and bounced his eyebrows. “Don’t like my wand? Nice and long, don’t you think? Or do you still prefer my _other wand_ better?”

Rose doubled over and gasped for air, waving her hand at him to smack him. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” she reminded him, searching for his thermal imaging device. 

“Right!” the Doctor shouted with a clap of his hands, and heaved his helm back over and onto his head. “They had a crown that would look lovely on you, Rose! We’d match a bit! Wouldn’t that be brilliant?” he leaned in to nuzzle her, but discovered his helm got in the way. “Oh! And lightsabers Rose!”

He tore off again, Rose following behind and a leisurely pace. He’d remember. Eventually. 


End file.
